


emotional support

by venndaai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: A cat and its wizard.
Relationships: Frumpkin & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Gen Freeform Exchange2020





	emotional support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlespaceposts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespaceposts/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/l9aHuPk)

[](https://imgur.com/vkPlVV1)


End file.
